


Switching Teams

by Fabwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened in the elevator off screen.</p><p>For thoese who didn't watch this week's eps, Derek & Stiles are trapped in a lift.  Last week Stiles got up in Derek's face and yelled at him for dating yet another murdering physco who has put them all in danger.</p><p>He really didn't mean it, now is his chance to appologise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Teams

It had been a long day, a long week, month, year really, and it wasn’t over yet, but right now they were trapped in the lift, him and Stiles, trapped, alone together again.

“I’m sorry for what I said to you earlier, this is down to Miss Blake, not you.”

Derek just huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Do you forgive me?” Stiles asks in a near whisper.

“Nothing to forgive Stiles, you weren’t wrong.” Derek sighed. “I so seem to date homicidal bitches.”

“Well we all have a type.” Derek huffed at that, an almost laugh. “Really dude, it’s not your fault OK. I really need you to know that.”

Derek turned to look at the boy. “You may find the rest of the world has a different opinion on that.”

“Well screw them, I bet the next girl you hook up with will be a totally normal, non killing babe.”

“Not going to be a next one.” Derek mumbled. 

“Oh don’t say that, you just need a change, like when I was a kid I really wanted to play little league and I tried out like every year but I never got picked for a side, but then I met Scott and we both switched to lacrosse and now I’m on a team.”

“Aren’t you a bench warmer?”

“Yes, a bench warmer for a team, a winning team.” Stiles gives Derek is best dopey smile.   
It was hours later and Derek had pretty much forgotten about the conversation, when Peter brought it up. “So I heard you and that kid talking.”

Derek raised his brows at his Uncle. “You mean Stiles?” 

Peter smirked and nodded. “Yep, gives good advice for a sixteen year old.”

“Really? I don’t know what was more confronting, the fact he was giving me dating advice or him using a sporting analogy.”

“You didn’t get it did you.” Peter shook his head sadly at his nephew. 

“Yes Peter, I get it, murdering bitches are like baseball and non-murdering bitches are lacrosse.”

Peter moved quickly, standing up and smacking Derek up the back of his head. “No. Not even close.”

Derek growled, rubbing his head. “What then?”

“Don’t think of it as changing sports, think of it as switching teams.”

“Oh? Really? He thinks I should date guys?” Peter shrugged, becoming bored with the whole thing already. “Do you think he has someone in mind? Not that Danny kid, I don’t need any more teens in the pack right now.”

“I can’t believe I’m still talking about this.” Peter groaned. “Pretty sure he was hitting on you, for himself.”

“What! No! He’s not even into guys, he’s been chasing that Banshee girl for years.”  
Peter gave his nephew an appraising stare. “Well you are obviously into women too but that didn’t stop you fucking a few guys while you were in New York did it?”

“How did you know about that?” Derek demanded to know.

“I didn’t. Do now though.” Peter smirked, turning on his heal and walking off, leaving Derek with his thoughts.


End file.
